dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige
Paige was an orphan who lived at Grunn's Orphanage who was close friends with Mace and Whip before her untimely death in Volume 1. Appearance She bears an appearance similar to a cat with a cream pelt and an orange spot around her eye. Her eyes are a dark green color. She wore a worn-out blue robe with a belt around her waist with a patch on the lower-right side just below the belt and brown sacky shoes. Personality For the time that Paige had in the main story, Paige was shown to show great dislike toward Randy for all the times he would pick on her, while showing great admiration to Mace for the times he tries to help her out. For ever how long she might have stayed in the orphanage prior to death, she harbored hatred for the kind of chores and conditions brought on by Grunn or other orphans who may act similar to Randy.Paige's Origional Character Sheet link Mace and Whip were shown to be the first to treat her like a genuine friend, as the three always stuck together to tackle the problems that came there way. She looked up to Mace for his bravery and willingness to come up for crazy plans and for his kindness such as when he shared some of his food with her. She may have had a crush on him to the point where she made each other some charms in shape of their faces and was willing to even run away from the orphanage to become pirates. History Past The exact time of when Paige entered the orphanage is unknown, however it is assumed that it was around the time that Bobby and Viriathus were still around and just before they left the orphanage. Volume 1 Chapter 1 Paige was out on the water bander fishing with the rest of the orphans and was about to catch one when Randy knocked her out of her boat. As they left her unable to swim, Mace and Whip rowed by and pulled her into their boat. She pondered why Randy was always picking on her but Mace told her not to worry as he was planning to get back at him later. To be continued Chapter 2 Trivia *Given how she had yet to show up during the Prelude story but known to have been around with Bobby and Viriathus, she is only known orphan to have come in at a late age and has lived there for the shortest amount of time yet. **In that same time-frame, she is also the second Dreamkeeper to die within the main story, with the first being Jeneviv; although Paige would be the first 'named' character in the main story to die before Jeneviv's name was revealed in any form. *As artwork of her included Mace, Whip, Bobby and Vi together, she may have roomed with Vi at some point, depending on how bedding worked for boys and girls there. *She is only other female orphan besides Vi to have resided at Grunn's orphanage. *Readers have noticed Paige and Wisp's similar visual appearances. According to Dave, this is coincidence. Quotes *(to Mace when asked about being scared)" Not anymore, not with you around!" References Navigation Category:Dreamkeepers Category:GNS Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased